Iron Man Unlimited
Iron Man Unlimited is a limited series within Marvel Unlimited which reimagines the Iron Man character. Characters Main *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: The genius owner of Stark Industries who replaced his own heart after he is shot multiple times in the chest. *Virginia "Pepper" Potts: Tony's secretery who he has a habit of flirting with. *James "Rhodey" Rhodes: Tony's best friend. Recurring *Harold "Happy" Hogan: Tony's bodyguard. Villains *The Mandarin: The leader of the terrorist organization the Ten Rings. His organization is named after Mandarin's own ten rings, which give him magical power. **The Ten Rings: A terrorist organization operating worldwide, though their base is in China. *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger: Tony's rival and the owner of Stane International. *Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) **Basil Sandhurst/Scientist Supreme: The current head of A.I.M. and a power hungry madman. **George Talerton/M.O.D.O.K.: A biomechanical cyborg with an oversized head, M.O.D.O.K. is the magnum opus of A.I.M. *Justin Hammer/Detroit Steel: Another rival of Tony Stark who attempted to take his place as New York's hero. Issues #"The Hostage": Tony is taken hostage by the terrorist group the Ten Rings. While locked away, he puts together a suit of metal and breaks free. However, he is shot in the chest by many men. He makes it back home, where Tony shoves an invention named the arc reactor in to his chest to keep him alive. #"Competition": Two weeks have passed since Tony escaped the Ten Rings and he has made a habit of creating new war suits, which he has dubbed the Iron Man Armors. So far he has made twelve. However, he finds out a man named Obadiah Stane is also making armors, and a lot of them look a lot like Tony's. #"Armor Wars Part I": After confronting Stane and being kicked out, Tony decides to use a stealth armor to spy on Stane. Tony finds out not only has Stane been remaking Tony's armors, but Stane has been selling them to the Ten Rings. Tony wanted to tell everyone, but he is caught by Stane, who reveals he has his own armor: the Iron Monger. #"Armor Wars Part II": Tony and Stane get in to a fight, with the news and reports following the battle. The fight leads all the way back to Tony's home, where Tony puts on Iron Man Armor MK 10, his favourite suit, and defeats Stane. Tony then reveals his identity to the world as Stane is arrested. #"Scientists": Tony is offered by Basil Sandhurst to join his scientist group A.I.M. Suspicious, Tony investigates and finds out A.I.M. may have been linked to terrorist groups like Hydra. Because of this, Tony suits up and confronts Basil, but is captured by A.I.M. soldiers. #"Advanced Idea Mechanics": Tony wakes up in A.I.M.'s base, where he finds out Basil Sandhurst isn't just a member of A.I.M., he's the Scientist Supreme of the whole organization. Tony manages to break free and tears his way through the base to get to Basil, but it's too late as Basil activates his ultimate creation, M.O.D.O.K. #"Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killing": M.O.D.O.K. attempts to take over A.I.M. by killing Basil, but ends up having to fight Tony before he can. The two have a long fight, ending in Tony locking M.O.D.O.K. in a room which he blows up. This doesn't kill M.O.D.O.K. but it does knock him out. Tony threatens to take Basil to jail, but Basil and the A.I.M. scientists have disappeared. #"A New Hero in Town": Tony investigates a new hero in town named Detroit Steel, finding out his true identity is Justin Hammer, owner of Hammer Industries. He also finds out Hammer has been causing the accidents and crimes he's stopping. #"The Second Armor Wars": Tony exposes Hammer to the world, causing Tony to get in to a fight with Hammer. The two go back and forth for a bit, but Tony eventually manages to come through, defeating Hammer and having him arrested. #"The Rings": Tony is captured by the Ten Rings once again, with one of their members demanding he make them Iron Man Armors. When he refuses, the Rings try to have him killed, only for Rhodey Rhodes to bust in wearing Iron Man Armor MK 11. He rescues Tony, and it is revealed in only one day, the Ten Rings have taken over New York. #"Hostile Takeover": Rhodey takes Tony back home, and Tony begins work on a new Iron Man Armor. The Ten Rings burst in but Rhodey and Pepper manage to fend them off long enough for Tony to make Iron Man Armor MK 13, his best armor yet. #"Mandarin": Tony, using his new armor, takes on an army of Ten Ring soldiers before facing the head of the Ten Rings himself, the Mandarin. Tony manages to kill Mandarin, almost dying himself while doing so. Afterwards, Rhodey asks to be Tony's partner, only for Tony to claim he's going to need his armor back. Immediately. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics